


Oop-!

by ascriptical



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascriptical/pseuds/ascriptical
Summary: "REPORTER CLARK KENT CAN'T HOLD IT IN??!"under those headline, a picture of Clark, in his half-opened dress shirt, kissing Bruce in an alleyway.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Oop-!

Clark and Bruce were on a date, just strolling around the park, when Clark suddenly heard a distress call ; people screaming, asking for help. Along with the sound of fire crackling and fire trucks sirens a bit further.

The taller man dragged Bruce into an alleyway.

"Bruce, I have to-"

Bruce simply raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. "Go on."

Clark frowned. It's rare for Bruce just to let him go without a lecture. He definitely needs to ask about it later.

Bruce was leaning his back on to the dirty wall, arms crossed, seemingly undisturbed by the horrible smell and dirt on the said wall. He waited for Clark to get a move on.

"...okay then." Clark then leaned forward to give him a peck on Bruce's lips as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

A flash of light and a click of camera going of at the distance made the taller man step back abruptly. Eyes widening as he glanced around to search for the culprit which he did in a few seconds. He was going to chase for them before a grip on his arm stopped him.

"It's fine, Clark." Bruce was super calm about this whole ordeal. Not that he ever looked panicked in any kind of situations. 

"But our identity-!"

Bruce sighed, his gaze lowered to Clark's half-opened dress shirt.

Tilting his head, Clark followed his lover's gaze. Cheeks reddening.

"Crap."

He didn't wear his superman Suit underneath, he just remembered that they promised each other to ditch their duty for the night.

\----------------------------------------------

The next day :

On the newspaper front page, in a bold font :

_**REPORTER CLARK KENT CAN'T HOLD IT IN??!** _

With a picture of Clark, in his half-opened dress shirt, kissing Bruce in an alleyway.


End file.
